


bus stops

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, but yeah, i don't like how i ended this, oh and they still don't know each other here, very confused and very dorky aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eeeeeeeeh i really don't like how i ended this :I</p></blockquote>





	bus stops

Daiki felt irritated. _Really irritated._

The bus he was on stopped on consecutive empty bus sheds. Usually, he wouldn’t mind; the driver had every right to wait for passengers but, today, all he wanted to do was go back to his dorm room and sleep the evening away.

(Damn Kise for tricking him into going to a _goukon_ with him three days before the new semester starts. He could’ve let it slide but none of the girls there even _had_ boobs.)

His thoughts of cursing Kise were cut short as the bus _fucking_ stopped again for the umpteenth time this afternoon.

Daiki held back an irritated sigh as a guy got on the bus. The first thing Daiki noticed about him was that he was tall; maybe he was around his own height. He had bright red hair and stupid looking eyebrows that split (what the _fuck_ ) in two. His eyes had dark circles under them but they were bright and they matched his hair.

He scrunched his eyebrows and frowned. Was he that bored to the extent that he’d study a perfect stranger?

The only empty seat left on the bus was somewhere in the middle aisle right next to Daiki, so the guy trudged up to him, a heavy looking duffel bag in tow.  He sat down, faced him and, to Daiki’s surprise, growled, “What?” at him.

“ _What_ , what?” he returned, with equal ferocity.

The redhead gave him an accusing look. “You were glaring at me.”

Daiki hadn’t noticed that he was, in fact, glaring at the guy. He shrugged unapologetically before he went back to staring at the window. He heard the other mutter something inaudibly before settling down with a pair of earphones.

They were an amusing sight to see; two large men seated together on a cramped bus seat made to accommodate a pair of regular sized adults (which they totally weren’t).

Less than fifteen minutes later, Daiki felt a weight settle on his shoulders. He turned his head, only to be greeted by a shock of red hair.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

_He_ was sleeping. On _his_ shoulder. And he was _fucking heavy._

“Oi.” He grunted. Daiki tried to push him of but, god, he _really_ was heavy.

Hissing, Daiki placed his hands on both the guy’s head and shoulders and pushed him into an upright sitting position. “ _Ge_ t _the fuck off me_.”

He shifted, sleepily mumbling something as he sat straighter and Daiki thought **_finally_** _, this guy’s awake now_ but, _no_ the guy dropped back onto his shoulder. And, as if that wasn’t enough, he started _snuggling_ into Daiki, much to his horror.

Daiki could feel himself blushing. He looked around nervously, not wanting to be caught like _this_ , with a stranger nuzzling into him; people could get the wrong idea, damn it!

 _What the actual **fuck** , this is **sexual harassment** ,_ he wanted to scream out because maybe, _just maybe_ , the guy would finally wake up and _maybe_ Daiki could get some space. 

(Well, as much personal space he could possibly get from a bus seat that seats two normal sized people, which probably isn’t much since they were bigger than most people.)

Daiki was actually considering yelling obscenities into the guy’s ear when he shifted his head again only this time, he found himself face to face with an angel.

The guy’s gruff features became smooth and relaxed and, now that he looked closely, the weird eyebrows he had were somehow endearing and it suited him.

He’s probably tired, thought Daiki as he noticed more details on the stranger’s face. His lashes were long and his breaths came in little puffs of air through his slightly opened mouth. His eyes wandered over to his lips and Daiki wondered if they felt as soft as they looked.

Daiki pondered on what word he could use to describe him. Weird? Tired? Sexual predator pretending to be asleep only to cop a feel at him once he puts his guard down?

 _Precious_ , his brain so generously offered. _Charming. Cute works too._

He coughed, choking on the saliva accumulated in his mouth. Much to his embarrassment, several people turned their heads towards them but they faced back soon after. Daiki didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath while he was looking at the boy beside him.  Hell, he _actually_ considered how it must feel to kiss the guy.

 _He_ didn’t even budge, even after Daiki’s _oh fuck I was making heart eyes at someone I don’t even know who’s sleeping on my shoulder_ coughing spell.

The bus rolled over a speed bump and Daiki felt the weight on his shoulder slowly slipping off. And instead of leaving him to faceplant onto the floor (like he probably should), Daiki found him wrapping an arm around the redhead’s shoulder to steady him.

Daiki was screaming internally. _What the hell am I doing?!?!_  He heard the guy sigh contently as he shifted comfortably into Daiki’s arm. Daiki felt his face grow two shades redder and a rapidly increasing pitter- pattering coming from his chest.

 _Just admit it already,_ said his brain smugly. _He’s adorable as **fuck**._

 _Fine,_ he snapped. _He’s adorable as **fuck**. Now, would you leave me the fuck alone_?

He wanted to smack himself. Why the hell was he even arguing with himself?

Sneaking a glance at the redhead, Daiki couldn’t help but smile at how soft the angles of his face were. It was as if they hadn’t been glaring at each other less than half an hour ago.

Daiki went back to looking outside the window, not minding the warm feeling in his cheeks, and occasionally pulling the other boy up when it seemed like he was sliding off the seat.  

This guy’s lucky that Daiki’s stop was at the uni; it the last stop for this bus.

He’s lucky because the great Aomine Daiki was such a benevolent person, allowing this **_perfect_** _stranger_ to sleep on his shoulder.

 _He’s lucky he’s cute_ , his brain helpfully supplied.

_Shut it._

Slowly, the bus stopped and an electronic voice announced that they arrived at the last stop, thank you for riding with them. Passengers shuffled to the exit, some of them looking questioningly at Daiki and Sleeping Ugly ( _Beauty_ , countered his brain. _Don’t be such a **tsundere**.)_ over here.

He, as nonchalantly as possible, shook the guy a little harder than he did earlier. “Wake up, you moron,” he murmured. “You’re heavy.”

After a little while, he finally woke up, blinking confusedly at the sensation of something around him. Daiki’s heart fluttered at the sight.

Daiki put on a smirk. “Good morning, princess. Sleep well?”

“Ngeh?” he, oh so eloquently, replied, eyes shifting from Daiki’s face to his arm around him before widening. They redhead made a strangled noise, not unlike a dying cat, before falling off the seat.

“Oh, fuck.” he uttered. His face was turning into an impressive shade of red. “Oh, **fuck.** ”

Daiki couldn’t help but laugh at how _cute_ he was acting. “Sorry babe, I don’t fuck during the first date. It makes me look shallow.” _Nice one, Daiki._

He stood up and gave him a scowl as he dusted his pants off. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” he hissed between gritted teeth.

“I tried okay? You wouldn’t wake up.” Daiki shot back, amused at his reaction. “Anyway, isn’t it about time we get off this bus? The driver’s staring daggers at us.”

The other guy finally noticed that the driver was staring daggers at him and somehow managed to blush some more. He muttered a ‘sorry’ as the two of them passed the driver.

“Look,” the guy started, his hand scratching his temple embarrassedly. “I’m so sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“You’d better be. You were so _fucking heavy_.” Daiki sighed, pretending to stretch his poor tired arm.

Brows furrowed, he stated flatly, “Says the guy who was hugging a sleeping stranger on a bus”

Daiki felt his ears grow warm. “I was being considerate.” He complained.

“That’s called sexual harassment, where I’m from.”

“You started it! You fucking _snuggled_ into me!”

Again, the guy’s eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing, as he tried to form a coherent sentence. He gave up and stooped down, face in his hands.

“Oh my god.” He groaned. “I’m so sorry.” He looked up at Daiki, cheeks redder than ever.

_Being this cute should be illegal._

“Whatever,” he shrugged, pretending not to care while mentally punching a wall. The guy slowly stood up and was nervously eyeing him. “What you should be thinking about is if you missed your stop. We passed by a lot earlier.”

“Ah, this is my stop. Wait, did you miss your stop because of me?” He wore an expression like a kicked puppy and it took Daiki all his willpower to not grab and embrace him.

“Nah. This is my stop.”

The guy sighed in relief before giving him a curious look. “Are you by any chance going to the university?”

Daiki blinked. “What if I am?”   _He’s a student here,_ he singsonged in his head.

“Well, I was wondering if you could help me find the dorms. I have literally no idea where it is.” His eyes were mostly trained on his hands that were tugging on the hem of his shirt but he snuck a few glances at Daiki.

“Why should I?” he drawled, pinky in his ear. _Being adorable as fuck won’t get you any favors._

Blinking twice, the other guy laughed and nervously scratched his temple. “I’m not asking this of you for free, of course. I want to take you out to dinner as thanks. And as an apology for… sleeping on you.” He trailed off, blushing to the tips of his ears.

Daiki dug deeper into his ear. He was hearing things.

A few moments later, the guy’s lips formed a straight line then he frowned. “Well?”

“Eh?”

“Would you go to dinner with me?”

Daiki’s eyes widened and it took the redhead several seconds to realize just what it was he just said.

He sputtered and turned red again. “Ah! Wait, no I meant to say is… wait, I do meant to take you out but… aaaaaaaaaaaah.” His hands fly to his face in embarrassment.

Cautiously, Daiki stepped closer. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

A muffled “sort of” and stiff nodding was his reply.

This time, it was his turn to sputter. Daiki tried to nonchalantly scoff at the invitation but it came out a weird guttural sound similar to the growling of a stomach.

No, wait, his stomach _was_ growling.

He cursed inwardly. Daiki wasn’t able to eat lunch earlier because of the irritating flirting the girls were doing at him. He saw a pair of amused eyes peeking from the other’s hands and heard a small snicker.

“I’ll take _that_ as a yes then.”

 _This jerk goes from zero to fifty in less than a second_. Daiki smirked at the thought.

Lazily, he stretched and draped his arm across the redhead’s shoulder. “Where I’m from, we introduce ourselves before asking someone on a date though.”

_Nailed it._

He slightly tensed at his touch before laughing. He smiled at Daiki almost shyly. “Sorry, sorry. I’m Kagami Taiga.”

 _It suits him,_ Daiki mused.

“Okay then, Kagami Taiga,” he drawled, savoring the way his name rolled of his tongue perfectly. Kagami’s cheeks reddened again, which, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by Daiki. “You’d better take me to a darn good date or I swear I will kick your ass for sexually harassing me without giving me proper compensation.”

At that statement, Kagami’s eyes gleamed and his lips curl into a smirk in spite of his still evident blush. Daiki’s knees almost turned into jelly at his sudden change in expression.

“Practice what you preach, dumbass. Tell me your name.”

Smirk widening, Daiki pulled him a little closer before answering.

“It’s Aomine Daiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeh i really don't like how i ended this :I


End file.
